A busway system typically includes one or more busways, one or more busway joint packs, and multiple plug-in units (PIUs). Each busway joint pack is used to physically and electrically connect two sections of busway or two sets of busway together. Various PIUs having electrical components can be directly connected to one or more plug-in connection sites spaced along the busways to draw power. Each PIU includes one or more phase-conductors and a housing. For example, in a three-phase system, the PIU can include three live phase-conductors or three live phase-conductors and one neutral-conductor, depending on the type of system architecture being employed.
A common problem in busway systems is the management of the rise in temperature of the busway system within the PIUs. A rise in temperature within the PIUs limits the overall thermal performance of the busway system, which directly affects the required size of the PIU and/or the size of the phase-conductors. Using larger phase-conductors to accommodate for the rise in temperature at the PIUs increases the size of, and accordingly the costs of, the materials needed to make the busway system. As phase-conductors are typically made of copper and/or aluminum, which can be expensive, such a solution can be expensive. Another problem caused by the rise in temperature at and/or within the PIUs is a potential degradation of the busway system due to excessive heat, melting, deformation, etc.
Thus, a need exists for an improved apparatus and system. The present disclosure is directed to satisfying one or more of these needs and solving other problems.